Just a Walk in the Snow
by immortalangel08
Summary: Most normal people wait until the sun is out to play in fresh snow but when do Rachel Berry and Jesse St. James ever do things the easy way. Written for GleekXxX St. Berry Snow Day Challenge. R


Summary: Most normal people wait until the sun is out to play in fresh snow but when do Rachel Berry and Jesse St. James ever do things the easy way. Written for GleekXxX St. Berry Snow Day Challenge.

This is the first time I have written anything in awhile and my first St. Berry fic. I hope you all enjoy and thank you to my wonderful beta Liz. Early Merry Christmas and reviews are always welcome.

Rachel Berry woke up, sleepily. Her eyes widened when she looked out the window to see snow serenely floating to the ground. She leapt up, not being able to contain her excitement at the first real snowfall of the season. It was 3 am but she couldn't help but reach over to grab her cell phone to call her best friend, Jesse St. James, who was just back from his third semester at UCLA.

"You better be dying Rachel," Jesse said when he finally answered, sleepily.

"Nope, not at all," she answered him, giggling all the while.

"Rach, it is 3:13, why in the hell are you calling me when I only left your house a couple hours ago?"

"It's snowing! The first real snow since you got back into town. Come out and walk with me."

"Have you gone insane?"

"Please? Your aunt lives down the street and my dads are out of town, so you can come back here." He remained quiet for a long time and she thought he had fallen back asleep. "Jesse?"

"Fine. I'm getting dressed. I'll meet you at your house since I'm bringing clothes to sleep in. Be lucky I hate staying here, Berry." He hung up before she could respond.

Dressing quickly in the only pair of jeans she owned and a sweatshirt, she ran downstairs and grabbed her pink hat, scarf, and mittens, then put on her coat and boots. She opened the door as Jesse came up the steps, dropping the bag he handed her inside of the house before stepping outside. "Jesse," she said, throwing her arms around him, leaning further when they wobbled against the force of the lunge. Stepping off the porch, they began walking down the street. "Isn't it beautiful?"

"You are insane, you know that. It's freezing out here."

She loved his laugh as he spoke, his smile lit up his entire face, and the way the snowflakes were clinging to his curly hair.

"Come on," she said with a pout, playfully hitting his arm. "This weather feels magical, and admit it, Mr. Nothing is More Beautiful than the beaches of California, this is gorgeous."

He watched as she smiled at him and the way her eyes lit up talking about the snow. His eyes remained on her as he spoke, holding no humor. Jesse removed a glove and placed a cold hand on her cheek. "You're right. This is a far more beautiful sight than the beaches of California. What makes it magical though?"

"The fact that after everything we went through, the only person I would want standing with me is you." She looked down, the heat of his gaze too much for her to take. He took her chin in his hand and lifted it so she would meet his eyes.

"That is pretty magical. Know what else is?" he stepped behind her, pulling his glove back on his hand.

"What?"

"This," he answered, snatching her hat off the top of her head before dropping a handful of snow atop her hair. He was already on the move, stuffing her hat into his pocket, before she could respond.

"Jesse St. James! This is war!"

Rachel ran after him, gathering snowballs before taking aim. To his credit, he retaliated gleefully.

They ended up back in Rachel's front yard both covered in snow. Rachel ran toward Jesse from behind when he paused to catch his breath, but he turned, catching her in his arms before they fell to the snow-covered ground. With him looking down on her, she said, "I won," laughing at his stunned expression.

"No way! I hit you way more times."

At that, she grabbed a handful of snow behind her and covered his hair with it. "Ha! Now we're even."

He paused, lifting his hand to flick a piece of snow-covered hair from her cheek. She was absolutely breathtaking, even covered in snow. They both went silent, realizing the intensity of the situation as he leaned in toward her.

"Jesse," she whispered softly. His name so soft about her lips that it sounded like a prayer to the highest of heavens. He didn't stop his descent, meeting her lips with a soft embrace. Her tongue darted out to meet his as they lay intertwined together, eagerly meeting the advances of the other. Their mouths continued to battle as she wrapped her arms around his back and he buried his hands in her hair.

When they finally separated he rested his forehead on hers, "Rachel." She just looked at him, their eyes never separating.

Rachel began to sing quietly, cupping his cheek with her hand "I don't want a lot for Christmas, there's just one thing I need. I don't care about the presents underneath the Christmas tree. I just want you for my own, more than you could ever know. Make my wish come true. All I want for Christmas is you."

He smiled as she sang, never questioning why she was singing because this was them. When the emotions became too great they sang. At the end she leaned in and kissed him, sweetly, the former intensity gone. When they separated they kept their faces close.

"Let's go inside." Rachel whispered.

Jesse nodded, wrapping his arms tighter around her. He supported her on their way to standing, ensuring that she wouldn't leave his tight embrace for even a moment. He kissed her again as they watched the snow falling around them.


End file.
